


The One Where Everyone Hates Jason Todd

by Cuppa_Char



Series: Parenting The Shit Out of Jason Todd, Disaster Dads and Everyone Hates Jason One-Shots [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Missing Scene, Protective Dick Grayson, Sick Jason Todd, Sickfic, disaster!dad Hank Hall, post 2x7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppa_Char/pseuds/Cuppa_Char
Summary: “He thinks he’s a reject. He feels abandoned and I’m guessing by the way he justacceptedit,” he shrugs, “like he was ready to be thrown onto a scrap heap for rejects -his words, not mine - that he’s got some serious abandonment issues.” He turns and lifts his face, stares down the remaining three other older Titans. “And you guys just rejected him all over again.”---Missing scene/Post 2x7 'Bruce Wayne'





	The One Where Everyone Hates Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> This features Mama Bear Dick, Disaster Dad Hank and a bunch of Titans being asshats.
> 
> I have decided to make a Parenting The Shit Out Of ... series, mainly because there are some readers who have requested I warn them if there are spoilers. I'm going to keep the Original 'The One Where Dick and Hank Parent The Shit Out of Jason Todd' spoiler free as much as I can, and have one-shots for all those missing scenes that I can't ignore and will highly likely be very spoilerish.
> 
> This one is fairly spoiler-heavy for 2x7 so if you want to be spoiler free until you've seen the episode you should hold off reading until after.

Dick tells Jason first because Jason  _ needs _ to hear it.

Dick has to fucking talk the kid  _ down _ .

Away from the ledge that he was literally just about to  _ step off. _

When he’s finished talking and Jason remains quietly compliant, Dick reaches out and pulls him down.

“Fuck, Jason…” Dick says, rubbing at the boy’s exposed arms. “You’re freezing.”

Jason is paler than usual and his eyes still shine with tears.

“Feel dizzy,” he complains, bringing a shaky hand up to the side of his head. Tears spill over and Dick frowns, reaching up to wipe them away just as he had imagined Bruce had done to his own face not even an hour before. This isn’t the Jason he knows but it  _ is _ the traumatised kid he’d been expecting to break. The one he should have pushed at the night before. “My head hurts.”

The kid suddenly, unexpectedly, staggers and Dick drags him into his side, half hugging him.

“Take it easy,” he says quietly, breathing into the top of his head. “Just breathe through it. You’re just a little dizzy. Adrenalin crash.”

Jason starts to shake his head but what little color he might have had left disappears completely and leaves him looking almost porcelain white.

“Okay, kid…” Dick says, starting to walk them slowly back to the roof door. “Just move your legs when I do. I’ll do the rest.”

Jason gives a non-committal hum in response that turns into a grunt.

“Don’t pass out on me,” Dick orders him as he struggles with both the door and Jason. “We’ve got at least three floors to go before we reach the elevator.”

“Fuck you,” Jason grunts at him. 

“That’s more like it,” Dick agrees, preferring the snark. “Keep it up.”

Jason stills as Dick takes one step down, forcing him to turn around. 

“Fuck,” Jason groans, scrunching his eyes closed. “Why’s everything moving.”

“It’s not,” Dick says, pulling him down one step so he fits back against his side. He strokes at the kid’s arm, trying to offer a grounding comfort. “You are.”

“Don’t like it,” Jason says quietly.

“I know, kid. You can sit down in a minute.”

“Like my brain is moving inside my head,” Jason continues. His voice is small, pained and quiet. “Like i’m on a  Tilt A Whirl .”

“When was the last time you went on a  Tilt A Whirl ?” he asks, trying to distract him further. 

“Bruce took me. Just once,” Jason admits.

“Yeah?” Dick says, surprised. Bruce has never done that before. He has a split second where he feels bitter before shaking his head and concentrating at the task at hand. “I would have paid to see that.”

“Dick?” Jason asks, voice bordering on a plea.

“Hmm?”

“Head feels like it’s moving… but also like i’m still falling,” Jason takes a shuddering breath and latches on to Dick’s shirt. “Like there’s nothing underneath me.”

“Vertigo,” Dick says. He tightens his hold and squeezes his arm. “You feel that?”

“Ye..ah” Jason manages to say, voice as unsteady as his legs.

“You’re not falling, Jason…” Dick tells him, breathing the words quietly over his head. “Not anymore.”

* * *

Everyone stills when they re-enter the living room.

Dick glares at them.

“Listen,” Hanks starts to say.

“We’ll talk about what’s been happening in a minute,” Dick says. He doesn’t snap at them but his voice remains hard. Non negotiable.  _ Unimpressed _ . “Let me see to Jason first.”

Hank’s eyes widen in surprise when they take in Jason’s complexion and obviously red and blotchy eyes.

“Shit,” Hank says, abashed, uncomfortable. “I didn’t want to make the kid cry.”

Dick gets Jason settled into the seat nearest the table. Jason immediately drops his head into his arms and lays them down on the counter, Dick half suspects to hide his face while the other half didn’t think the kid had the energy to keep his head upright.

“Hey,” Dick says, nudging his head up and patting his face. He ends up kneeling in front of him. “Kid just passed out on me. Can someone grab us a glass of water and a cold compress.”

Gar immediately jumps into action, filling a tumbler of water and wetting a paper towel.

“Did not,” Jason grumbles at him.

Dawn rushes forward to help.

“Oh, Jason. Why didn’t you say you felt unwell?” she starts, hand reaching out to touch his forehead.

Jason flinches and shoves her hand away but doesn’t say anything.

“Was that before or after you cornered him like a trapped animal?” Dick asks, pointedly eyeing the original Titan’s one by one.

Donna flushes, Dawn looks pained and Hank stuffs his hands in his pocket, glancing away.

“But he drew crucifixes all over my room,” Rachel offers, confused eyes looking at everyone in the room, anger maring her tone. “Why are you sticking up for him? You should be-”

“I said in a minute!” Dick snaps and she jumps, anger turning to hurt. He knows it’s not her fault. She’s still a kid after all. Deathstroke was fucking with her head, playing with them all, and in turn it was hurting Jason all over again. _ Because of him. _

“I didn’t,” Jason mumbles, lifting his head. More tears spill but there’s the familiar anger he’s grown accustomed to. “I didn’t do anything,” he insists, lips curling in a snarl as he directs the anger, first to Rachel, then to the other Titans. “To anyone.”

Jason stares at Hank last and for the longest. It’s clear that he’s hurt the most by this. Hank was prickly at best and Jason was … well Jason, but Dick knew Hank had been worried as hell for the kid’s safety when he’d been in Deathstroke’s clutches, and Hank had been a comforting presence in getting Jason down from the building and back to the tower, something he knew Jason would never admit to.

“Hey,” Dick says, catching Jason by the chin and turning him back to face him. “I know that.”

“Me too,” Gar says on his return. He pushes a glass of water into Jason’s hand and passes a wet paper towel to Dick. “They’re all stupid,” he says, rolling his eyes. Jason snorts a little and chokes on the water and Dick catches the way Gar breaks into an amused smile.

“But he-” Rachel tries to insist again before weakly waving at Hank, Donna, and Dawn. “And they…”

“Rachel-” Dick warns as he watches Jason’s hand tremble, splashes of water rolling over the side of the glass. He reaches out to steady his hand and catches the way Jason convulsively gulps. “Take it slow. Small sips.”

Dick gently pushes the damp towel against the back of Jason’s neck, and feels him relax against it, pushing into the pressure of his hand.

“Why would he?” Gar says, annoyed, glancing around at the three older Titans. “And, how the hell would he even know what any of that meant? And when was he supposed to have done it? He’s been in his room all day,” Gar sighs in frustration and also looks pained as he glances back at Jason and Dick. “And who checked on him? I know I didn’t. Which was kind of a dick move on my part. And I know none of you guys did. I mean, did any of you even bother to check to see if he’d eaten or drank anything?”

No one answers but Dick has heard enough.

“That true, buddy?” Dick asks, taking in the obvious black marks under Jason’s eyes and the weak as a kitten routine. “When was the last time you slept? Ate? Drank anything?”

Jason shrugs, pushing the glass and Dick’s hand away, and drops his head back into his arms.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Jason mutters, muffled against his arms, and then, seemingly amused by his own words, snorts with laughter. 

Dick winces, knowing how close to the truth his words actually were. 

“Gar’s right,” Kori says, ignoring the flippant remark. She’d been standing quietly, in the kitchen, looking equally confused and angry. “Jason can be little shit at times, but he wouldn’t be outrightly cruel.” She glances over at a plate and snatches a half eaten sandwich up. “Here,” she says, pushing the plate over to him. “You need to eat.”

“Hey-” Hank starts to object. “I hadn’t finished that.”

“The boy is having the sandwich,” Kori says, a dangerous tone to her voice and Dick smiles at it. 

Jason lifts his head to glance at the sandwich before groaning and flopping back down.

“Can’t,” Jason mumbles. “Feel sick.”

Dick grabs at the plate and pushes it closer anyway.

“I need you to try.”

“I  _ feel _ sick,” Jason says, turning his head so that he could look at Dick. “I’ll puke.”

“You’re feeling sick because you haven’t eaten or drank anything,” Dick says, reaching out and pressing a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing. “Your blood sugar has probably bottomed out from not eating. Your blood pressure is probably too low from dehydration and you’ve not slept. You're going to eat the rest of the sandwich and finish this glass of water or we’ll have to start an IV.”

“Don’t need an IV, Dick-brain,” Jason mutters. “I can go longer than this.”

Dick frowns at this and wonders if the kid actually had gone longer and for what reasons.

“Well, it’s good that I can overrule you then,” Dick says, pushing the sandwich against Jason’s fingers, pleased when the younger boy accepts it into his hand. “Just try, Jay. And if you don’t feel even a little better afterwards, we’ll see what we can do for the whole vertigo thing.”

Jason grunts his annoyance but agrees and Dick watches him as he nibbles his way through the remainder of the sandwich and sips his water.

When both are gone and Jason struggles to stay awake, Dick leads him to the couch and throws a blanket over him.

“I don’t wanna sleep,” Jason whines.

“Then don’t,” Dick says. “But you’re not moving from this couch.”

“Is that an order?”

“No,” He says, ruffling his head. “Just some advice. I’m not picking you off the floor if you drop from exhaustion.”

“You just  _ literally _ carried me down from the roof,” Jason mumbles, already half asleep. Dick decides not to respond and straightens the blanket instead. “Are you tucking me in?” Jason slurs. 

“No. Go to sleep.”

Dick’s about to step away when Jason’s hand slips out and tugs him back.

“Jason?”

“Not your fault, Dick…” Jason slurs further. “They’ll understand.”

Dick ends up staying until Jason finally drifts off, breaths changing into soft exhales, before standing up to face his fate.

* * *

“What the hell was that?” Dick hisses as soon as he reaches the kitchen. The Titans- old and new - are scattered around the room, Jason still visible from the couch. 

“What the hell was what?” Hank asks back, immediately on the defensive. “What the hell is the gun for, Dick?”

“No! I’m talking right now,” Dick angrily snaps. “I’ll tell you everything about Deathstroke after, but right now, I want to know what the hell you guys said to him.”

Gar tells him.

About the crucifixes in Rachel’s room, a photo taken from Dawn, the bottle of alcohol left in Hank’s room and a soda in Dawn’s.

“You guys should have known better,” Dick angrily fumes, voice just below yelling - not wanting to wake Jason - lips thin and tight against his mouth. He directs his attention towards Donna, Hank and Dawn.

“It’s my fault-” Rachel starts. “I was the one who accused him. The others-”

“Should have known better,” Dick repeats, cutting her off, folding her arms. “When  _ children _ fight, you’re supposed to step in. You’re  _ adults _ for fuck sake.”

“You’re giving us parenting advice now, Dick?” Hank glares, eyes raising. “Where the hell were you when all of this was happening?”

“You’re right,” he agrees, nods. “I  _ should _ have been here but I  _ couldn’t.  _ I had to leave to figure out what was wrong with this place,” he shrugs and laughs. Bitter and sardonic. “What was wrong with me.”

He looks around at them, disappointed.

“A lot?” Hank guesses and Dick watches as Dawn reaches out and touches his arm.

“Don’t, Hank…” She says quietly.

“I expect you guys to look out for them,” Dick says, suddenly pacing, glancing at Gar and Rachel, before settling on Jason, still visible over on the other side of the room, curled on his side and now wrapped in a blanket. “To keep an eye on Jason, you know, the kid who was  _ tortured _ and thrown  _ off _ a building only a couple of days ago, but instead I walk into see you-”

He pauses and turns back to them, remembering the words from before.

“-  _ humiliating _ and  _ostracising_ him,” he finishes. 

“That wasn’t our intention,” Donna says, quietly.

“I already told you we didn’t want the kid to cry,” Hank says again.

“I found him on the roof,” Dick says bluntly, focusing his gaze on Hank. He knows they’re not completely to blame. He knows that he’s the one who was responsible for the poison that was spreading through the tower, and through them.

Hank’s eyes widen in surprise.

“He was ready to jump,” he continues. “I had to talk him down.”

“Oh my god,” Dawn gasps, horrified. Her hand covers her mouth and tears fill her eyes.

Donna just simply sits quietly at the table.

“He thinks he’s a reject,” Gar says almost so quietly Dick doesn’t hear him.

“What?” Dick asks, turning to him in surprise.

“That’s he’s Batman’s reject,” Gar continues. He looks sad and angry and Dick doesn’t know how he feels about what he’s hearing. “That he’s a fuck up. He wanted to help you guys to prove himself to you. To  _ all _ of you. He didn’t want you thinking he was useless,” Gar looks pained as he glances at Jason. “He didn’t say it but I could see that he was hurt by it, by Batman and you - and I get why you didn’t want him to be involved - but he feels abandoned and I’m guessing by the way he just  _ accepted _ it,” he shrugs, “like he was ready to be thrown onto a scrap heap for rejects -  _ his _ words, not mine - that he’s got some serious abandonment issues.” He turns and lifts his face, stares down the remaining three other older Titans. “And you guys just rejected him all over again.”

Guilt flashes across everyone’s face.

“I don’t know how it was before, for you guys-” Gar says, first looking at Hank, Dawn and Donna, before turning to look at Dick. “But I didn’t follow Dick to be part of the Titans,” Gar swallows, “I came to be part of a  _ family _ .”

Dick nods, giving him a reassuring smile and a squeeze to his shoulder.

“You’re right,” Hank dips his head before looking up at him. “We were -  _ are _ \- family.”

“Then you have some serious grovelling to do,” Gar mutters.

“C’mon,” Kori says, pointing at Gar and Rachel. “Lets go sit with Jason. These guys need to talk more.”

“No, wait-” Dick says, hand out, stalling her from leaving. “You guys need to hear this too. I already told Jason upstairs.”

Dick looks away for a second, a second where he thinks he just saw Bruce, a flash of the man smiling and then he’s gone.

“I never want to see anyone in this team or family made to feel the way Jason did today,” Dick says. He expects to feel his heart in his throat, but strangely, he feels calm, more at ease than he’s felt in a long time. “But I can’t let you all take responsibility for this. I need to take responsibility too. I need the lies to stop. I need to be honest with you, so that you can understand what’s happening now and why.”

“About fucking time,” a voice says from behind them all.

Rose is there in the doorway. A wild and angry glare to her eyes. She’s clutching Jericho’s record in her hands. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Rose accuses in a snarl.

“I’m the poison,” Dick admits.

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

Dick takes a breath - 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously so disappointed with Hank after this episode. One step forward with the parenting Lil' shit Jason, two steps back.
> 
> I really hope they start the next episode where the last one left off. Those asshats need to have a serious talking to by Dick for making Jason cry and considering such serious (no take back) actions. 
> 
> Anyway, hit me up on tumblr (cuppachar) if you want to vent! Also, I'm open for requests for this series, so drop them in my asks if you're interested in seeing something particular.


End file.
